


The Night Before

by gives_you_hell



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gives_you_hell/pseuds/gives_you_hell
Summary: The night before their wedding.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 33





	The Night Before

He was always accused of being a hopeless romantic, and while he appreciates a good romantic story, it’s not like he believed that with one look he could find the love of his life. But when he saw him he knew that he had to meet him, not because he fell in love at first sight but because he felt like he could be. Besides anyone could back him up in the fact that Isak was truly beautiful. That first look turned out to be the beginning of what he was missing in his life, in that couple of seconds he made the decision to at least meet him, give life a chance. Don’t get him wrong it’s not like he had given up, more like gotten used to the idea that maybe he should be grateful of the relationship he had, that he had found someone who cared enough and put up with him. Of course he didn’t decide to abandon everything with that first encounter, but he couldn't deny that every conversation he shared with Isak the days that followed made him realize that maybe he didn't have to resign, it wasn’t fair for anyone. Of course things never runned as smoothly as he wished, and they had to go through a lot to finally make it official. Thinking about it now he realizes how love for someone can make you do soo many stupid things, maybe in that moment they seemed rational, at least he thought that he was sapring Isak of obvious heartbreak. Maybe those in those times they didn’t realize that they were protecting each other from their own happiness in fear that once you had tasted it the only possible outcome is to lose it. Love works both ways, Isak’s happiness causes his, and vice versa. Through the years they’ve learnt so much and it has taken them to this moment. Even knows he should have prepared these days ago; but everytime he sat down to write something this happened, he got lost in thought. On the other hand he had always had a way with words and didn’t want to follow a plan since lots of his greatest moments with Isak had been spontaneous. Hell even his proposal had surged in the heat of the moment. They had gone on a camping trip the weekend because Even needed to get some shots for his new project. They had rented a jeep and started driving around, Even doing his thing and Isak just tagging along and keeping him company. And when the sun setted they were still around, lying on the roof of the jeep to admire the stars. Isak had started rambling about the stars and the infinite possibilities that each one of them represented when Even had blurted it out. And now he was sitting on the bed, at midnight, the night before the wedding trying to figure out what he was going to say during his speech. At that moment someone decided to knock on his door, at this time it could only be one person.  
-I thought we had agreed to not seeing each other until tomorrow- he said pretending to be mad at him  
-I didn’t agree to anything, our shitty friends made us do it, like we hadn’t lived together for four years at this point. Now move and let me in. - and Isak did have a point but he wasn’t going to say it outloud. He just entered his room and lied on his bed right where he was sitting ten seconds ago.   
-Please tell me you are not here because you are getting cold feet, that’s Jonas job not mine- he scoffed in response  
-Don’t be ridiculous, we already paid for this, if I have any doubts I’ just murder you in our honeymoon and make it look like a big accident-   
-Wow Isak always so romantic-  
They were lying side by side looking at the ceiling just enjoying the silence.  
-I know that technically we’ve acted like a married couple for years now, but it feels so good that tomorrow is official. You know there was a moment in my life where I only dreamt about achieving this, it felt so distant and imposible, but now I’m literally lying beside the man of my dreams. You’ve helped me reach my happiness, if you know what I mean - Even didn’t know what prompted this confession from Isak but he’s not complaining.  
-Of course I know what you mean- and they felt once again into a comfortable silence.  
-I should get going, it’s late and we should sleep- but he didn’t make any sign he was actually going to leave.   
-Isak, I know you. I know that you are not gonna be able to fall asleep alone like this, just stay and tomorrow morning you escape back to your room before the others start annoying us- and with that he turned off the lights and grabbed Isak by the waist to pull him closer to him. In that moment he knew that he didn’t need to prepare a speech for tomorrow, that just looking at Isak he could find the words he needed, that with just one look Isak could understand everything he wanted to tell him, that he already knew how much Even loved him, and now he had everyday from the rest of his life to remind him. It was amazing how a simple first look turned into so much. That first time he saw all the potential, and now he finally had it, they could literally communicate with it, like they had done many times. But the emotions were the same, of course they had matured but they had never dimmed.   
And just like that, listening to Isak’s even breaths he fell asleep.


End file.
